Killing Me Softly
by ToxicXNightmares96
Summary: Kagome Is a Punk Gothic 16yr old who is very disturbed and troubled but when two new srudents come into her life will evry thing change or will things become a little bit more wild and complicated? sesskags Rated M for future lemons R&R PLEASE
1. What did i do?

Killing Me Softly

4/2/2007

By:ToxicXNightmares96

Disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha or the cast...

God she hated her life...seriously what the hell did she do to be cursed with a idiot little brother and a bitchy mom? who the hell did she piss off in her last life? fuck and school why the hell was she sitting there talking to herself? she stood up quickly her black skirt flying down, her long silky black hair stopping at her lower back. her dark eyes scanning the area she saw a girl in the usual black skirt white colar shirt and black tye school uniform and casualy walked to the girl. the girl looked depressed and she being a bitchy punk goth she was had to find out cuz she was borerd.

"hey what the hellz wrong u ok?" she asked standing infront of the girl. the girl looked up her long dark brown hair in a pony tail.

"yes its just stupid fucking problems at home no big deal..but hey im sango" the girl sniffled and stood up with hand outstretched kagome was a bit shocked at how tall the girl was. she was pretty and skinny too. kagome laughed to herself and ignored the greeting hand.

"shh i know the deal and hey im kagome but just call me kags..so what the hell are you new or something?" she asked walking torwards the tree while sango followed along.

"no im just not popular im a geek...kinda"sango said and smiled big. kagome wanted to sheild her eyes. she rememberd when she was that bright...

"you know you can stop smiling now because ur gonna blind me.."she said with a bored tone...

months followed and she was able to convert sango into a punk chick the only draw back was sangos grades plumeted in the act. but she didnt care so neither would she. sango and kagomes freind ship grew and became strongest in the middle of there tenth grade year. sango nabbed a boyfriend named miroku who was a pervert from hell but a good guy all the same. kagome unfortuneately seemed to keep picking bad ones. she had beeen through quite a few guys her latest was koga who was a woman beater. kagome just broke up with him on saturday and still had a bruise around her eye. she growled and put more powder to cover it up. sango had miroku and his friends jump koga and he got a big ass wooping. she growled again when the beel wrang. she snatched her back pack from the concrete she walked into biology and sat in her seat. she snapped at everyone who passed her. she watched every one walk in and take there seats with different people. she watched all the seats fillup around her and smiled when she was alone at her table. she could only thank god for this...

she listened to the teacher ramble on about science and stuff when suddenly 2 guys walked through the door. they both had silver hair and she growled this school didnt need anymore demons. they both had gold eyes and both were tall and musculer. one had his uniform straightened a clean without wrinkles and his hair tied into a low ponytail with a strong musculer jaw. he was sexy...but seemed stuck up. the other one was younger looking and more rugged. this guy had his uniform rinkled and his jacket was open with his tie crooked. his back pack slung on his shoulder his silver hair was in a low ponytail as well but atop his head were two furry doggy ears. he was hot as well. the teacher looked pissed at the itteruption but smirked and made them introduce themselves.

the young one glared at everyone and the olderone showed no emotion. the bold one was inuyasha. the calm one was Sesshoumaru. the teacher growled and barked at them to find a seat. sesshoumaru walked across the room and sat behind her at the table and inuyasha glared at him and he sat down by her. ugh not him...she snatched her bag and brought it infront of her. she unzipped her backpack and took out a notbook and started doodling in her green notebook. the title of the book was 'the shit book' it held all dooodles notes and poems. she felt him staring at her and she looked at him. he caught her gazed and smirked at her. she growled at him and he growled back his sounding more viscious though...she glared and turned back to her notebook. she felt a tap on her shoulder and loked at him but he was looking away she heard a light tap and looked down to see a folded pice of paper under his claw. she took it and read it.

'hey wuts up im inuyasha r u new 2?'

oh my god...he realy expects me to write back to that? she smirked and scribbled down her words and handed it back to him. he smirked at her and glared at the same time she wrote if he wanted to hit on her then dont beat around the bush. she laughed when he wiggled an eyebrow he was a dork. then wham! she looked to the corner of her desk a ruler was slapped down on it.shit...

"Miss. Higurashi if you were paying attention you wouldnt be failing this class and you would no who your partner is for the next two weeks for a our parenting project."he snapped and a fake baby in a pink blanket was put in her arms. she looked shocked and then glared at the teacher and looked around all the girls had fake babys and some were crying.

"uh so whos my partner?"she asked silently hoping it wasant anyone...she knew was a ass.


	2. he rich

Killing Me Softly

4/2/2007

By:ToxicXNightmares96

Disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha or the cast...

hey if you realy like it and want updates on storys to plan or are coming add me to your myspace.

who did i piss off? she growled as the baby in her arms started crying. she growled at the baby and began rocking the thing.she grumbled as she walked and sat by the older new dude...his name was sesshoumaru he was her supposed husband for the project when the baby wouldnt stop crying she turned to him and shoved the kid into his arms. he looked indifferent and arched a eyebrow at her. he rocked it lightly and grabbed the bottle and fed the thing. it stopped crying and she growled. "her name is Ayane you like it its a good name." she said to him as she looked at the doll its eyes were closed sleeping.

"this sesshoumaru agrres"he said that was the first time she heard his voice it was deep and smooth she smiled softly and took the doll she kept lightly rocking it and smiled slightly again. she must have relized her smile cause as soon as it came it was gone. she growled lowly and put the baby back in his arms. then she noticed the teacher handing out video cameras and glared at him. he then said that they have to record aty least 74 hours of family life together. she sighed and looked at sesshoumaru who was looking emotionless. she sighed and took the camera. she video taped him holding and rocking it for a moment then turned it off.

"so shall we begin a few hours of filming at this sesshoumarus home?" he asked silkily. she looked at inuyasha and he was still looking at her. he loooked pissed at his brother but sighed when the prep he was stuck with giggled loudly with the boy baby. after school she met up with sesshoumaru and inuyasha and his partner in the parkinglot and was stunned when a hummerlimo pulled up. the fucker was rich!

she watched the road as they drove they turned into Rose wood lane where all the high and mighty people live. they passed mansions and condos to victorian style homes. they drove for a minute more and stoped infront of this huge beautiful styled old mansion. it was gorgeous...they walked up to the huge wooden door and the buttler graciously invited them in. the huge home was all decked out in expensive furniture and bookshelves. inuyasha showed her the band room he had it was decked in the latest band technology. she smiled and wanted to ask if she could play but instead was pulled up the stairs by his brother. she heard the young one growl as he was pulled into the room with the baby and his partner. she arived in a dark room. the walls were a dark shade of crimson and the silkin bed in the corner was black. there was a silver computer on the other side of the room. other then books the room was empty. she plopped down with the baby on the silk sheets come to find it was a water bed.

the baby cryed in her arms and she wanted to cut open the water bed and throw the doll in it. "give it to me" sesshoumaru said cradaling the baby again. he put it on the bed and changed the fake diper.kagome observed him as he placed the baby in the crib. that she hadnt noticed before. he grabbed the camera and hooked it up to the dresser and faced it their way. but didnt turn it on. "how will we film the time together?" he asked her brushing a strand behind her ear. she jumped slightly what the hell? he so better not rape her...

"hey listen buddy this is a project im not sleeping with you..."she said scooting farther from him. thats when he kissed her. what the hell! his mouth crushed against hers roughly. she squeaked and pressed her hands against his chest to rid herself of him. he backed off and smirked.

"gotta go babe."he said with his eyebrow arching again. she sat their totaly shocked as he left the room. what the fuck? she sighed and sat their she grabbed the kid and walked downstairs torwards inuyashas band room. she heard moans coming from the room and looked through the crack. she gasped she saw the prep sitting on his lap with her skirt hiked around her waist and his hand squeezing her breasts from under her shirt as he fucked her in the chair. she held her breath and looked away when she met and arm blocking her. "look.. at them...kagome...look what their doing..."his breath tickled her skin. what the hell he is so fucking creepy!but sexy as hell...she heard the moaning quicken and she held her breath as she heard a deep groan and a high moan. she blushed profousely. sesshoumaru smirked and brushed his lips against her ear and whispered something that made her blush harder...


End file.
